Willingly I Believe
by MischiefManaged1993
Summary: This takes place while Kurt is still at Dalton, but with some stipulations. Blaine is older and they aren't dating in this story. This is post-regionals. Based on 16 Going On 17 from The Sound of Music.


This takes place while Kurt is still at Dalton, but with some stipulations. Blaine is older and they aren't dating in this story. This is post-regionals. When another boy shows interest in Kurt, Blaine takes it upon himself to try to protect him. Based on 16 Going on 17 from The Sound of Music.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, la-dee-da.

* * *

><p>"Warblers!" Wes called the room to attention by banging his gavel three times on the long table in front of him, "Pay attention!"<p>

Slowly, the side conversations died down as the group of teenagers switched their focus to Wes instead.

"As you all know, we faced defeat at Regionals. Though Kurt and Blaine gave an outstanding rendition of Candles, it is my belief that there are many of you who would not be able to handle the pressure of singing without the group. Since there are not that many of us, it is crucial that everyone be ready to sing in case of unforseen circumstances. Therefore," Wes held up two hats, "An experiment."

"In one hat, we have the names of every Warbler, excluding Thad, Wes, and myself. We will draw two names, then a song out of the second hat. The real challenge in this experiment, gentlemen, is this," David turned to Thad, signalling him to tell the next part.

"You will not know who your partner is until you both stand up to sing. We will supply the music for your part."

"The duets will be decided on by tomorrow's rehearsal. You must keep your song assignment a secret. Rehearsal dismissed," Wes announced, banging his gavel again.

The Warblers gathered up their belongings while talking excitedly. Usually, rehearsals ran late. They hadn't been released early since before Kurt transferred to Dalton.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, smiling at the younger boy.

After waiting for Blaine to catch up at the stairs, Kurt smiled back. "Hey. What's up?"

"Movie marathon night. And, Nick and I were hoping…"

"That you could use my room again? You know, you're lucky that my Dad decided that it was a better idea for me to live here. No. You're lucky that the Dean told me about those scholarships."

"Yes, I'm well aware. You tell me every weekend."

"I just feel like you should be informed at all opportunities."

"Well, consider me informed. Now, tonight's agenda is a scary movie marathon. I know you're not the biggest fan of scary movies, so it's okay if you say no."

"No, I'm fine watching scary movies. It's trying to sleep after that freaks me out."

"Well, if you have nightmares, you can stay with Nick and me. I'll bring popcorn."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's attempts at persuasion, "Fine. I don't know what you're all going to do if I get a roommate."

"Torture him until he transfers, probably," Jeff joked as he walked into Kurt's room.

"You know, you could wait until I went in first. Considering the fact that it is my room," Kurt sighed.

Within minutes, the small group had assumed their normal positions around the room. Ever since Kurt had transferred and the other boys realized that he didn't have a roommate, they had held weekly movie marathons. Nick, Jeff, and Trent sat on the extra bed, Tristan and Wes grabbed the desk chairs, and Blaine and David joined Kurt on his own bed, but only after they took off their shoes.

They rotated who got to pick the movies. This weekend, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff got to pick the movies. If the group still felt like watching, then they would begin on the next cycle, which consisted of the other four boys. Blaine's pick, the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre, was up first. Even though they didn't show any of the gore, Kurt still felt his stomach churning and hid his face for most of the movie. Once the end credits started rolling, Blaine began to complain that he was hungry.

"I seem to remember you promising popcorn, Mr. Anderson."

"But I'm so comfy," Blaine whined, burrowing deeper into his borrowed blanket.

"Fine. I'll go. Don't go snooping," Kurt said sternly to the assembled teens.

After walking next door to Blaine's room and grabbing a few bags of from his snack cabinet, Kurt made his way to the second floor's kitchen. When he got there, however, there was already another boy at the microwave.

"Oh, hey Chad," Kurt smiled as he began to unwrap the cellophane from the packages.

"Hey, Kurt. Munchies?" Chad joked back, nodding his head at the popcorn collection on the counter.

"Oh, no! It's movie night," Kurt explained, laughing slightly.

"What movies?"

"Scary ones," Kurt frowned.

"Do you not like scary movies?"

"Not really. I'm fine during, but after I get really freaked out."

"Well. I don't understand why you'd put in a scary movie if you don't like them, but I'm about to watch a normal movie, if you'd care to join me. You can even bring your copious amounts of popcorn."

"I would, but my room's kind of the meeting ground for movie night."

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot that you usually go home for the weekend. Every Friday, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Tristan, Blaine, and I get together for a movie marathon. The genre changes, and every weekend a different group gets the choice to pick out the movies we watch. We'd have invited you along, but we didn't know you stayed."

"Yeah, I figured that since Wes called an 11 o'clock practice tomorrow that I'd just stay here. I mean, it's only a 20 minute drive or so, but it's easier this way."

"In that case, you should come hang out with us."

"I don't want to intrude on your group though. I know you're all really close. I'd hate to be the person that makes things weird."

"Nonsense. They're harmless. Go get changed into movie watching attire, then meet me back here," Kurt ordered, smiling reassuringly at Chad.

"Fine. I'll be back in a couple minutes," Chad answered, grabbing his own bag of popcorn out of the microwave and setting it on the counter, "I think we might need more. Eight boys, four bags of popcorn. They might revolt."

Kurt laughed loudly at that, then placed the first of the batch into the microwave. Chad returned before the first bag finished, wearing black sweatpants and, Kurt noticed, a form fitting light blue Under Armour shirt. They slipped into an easy conversation, discussing their families and what their school was like before Dalton. Kurt learned that Chad moved from Chicago with his mom, dad, and older brother, Jake, with whom he had attended private school with. Since Jake was a year older, he was now attending college at UCLA. Kurt had just begun to describe McKinley when a voice surprised him, causing him to jump slightly.

"We thought you'd gotten lost," Blaine said.

"Nope. Ran into Chad while he was using the microwave. I'm just waiting for the last bag to finish up now."

"Gotcha. Well, Nick's getting antsy and asks that you please go as quickly as possible, while still ensuring 'maximum poppage'."

"Alright, alright. We're coming," Kurt answered as he handed one bag to each Blaine and Chad.

"Oh, Chad, you're joining us?"

"I invited him. He was going to be watching movies in his room anyway, so this is really no different."

Kurt lead the other two boys out, not noticing the glare that Blaine was directing in Chad's direction.

When they got to Kurt's room, Blaine handed off his popcorn, explaining with, "You go on in and tell Nick to start the movie. I need to ask Chad about our Trig homework."

After shrugging, Kurt walked into his room, pulling the door shut and berating Tristan and Jeff, who had opened his closet to look at his extensive wardrobe.

"Listen, Jones. Back off of Kurt."

"What do you mean, Anderson?"

"I mean that Kurt isn't another one of your toys. I've heard all about you. You've only been here for three weeks, yet you've already made your way through eight boys."

"I'm not sure I see your point."

"Kurt deserves more than to be another notch in your bedpost."

"I do believe that decision belongs to Kurt."

"He's too innocent to think that anyone would have that kind of interest in him, let alone make the decision to just have meaningless sex."

"Wait, he's a virgin? I've never seen a boy with an ass like that and was still a virgin."

"Just leave him alone."

"No, I don't think I will," Chad smirked as he opened Kurt's door, "By the way, Anderson, green doesn't suit your skin tone."

"I'm not jealous," Blaine muttered to himself as he followed Chad into Kurt's room. To his dismay, the rest of the boys were already chatting amicably with Chad, and Kurt had even cleared off some of his pillows to make an extra spot on his bed for Chad.

Climbing back onto Kurt's bed, Blaine sat next to David with his back against the wall, while Chad sat next to Kurt with their backs resting against the headboard. During the movie, Kurt kept jumping, much to his embarrassment. Halfway through the movie, after a particularly vicious jump, Chad placed his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Relax, I'll protect you," he murmured into Kurt's ear.

Kurt blushed and relaxed into the embrace. Chad smirked quickly at Blaine, who was glaring at the display in front of him. Chad left his arm around Kurt for the rest of the movie, then throughout Jeff's pick. By the time The Exorcism of Emily Rose ended, Kurt had begun to doze off with his head resting on Chad's shoulder.

"Guys," Blaine said softly, "We should call it a night."

"Aw, Kurtie's tired," Jeff crooned, smiling at the sleeping boy.

"You all go ahead. I'll clean up in here."

After all the boys except for Chad and Blaine had left, Blaine turned to Chad and whispered, "You can leave now. I've got it covered."

"No, you just want to be alone with Kurt," Chad whispered back as he carefully lowered Kurt to his pillow instead.

"Listen, Jones. I've been his best friend since before you transferred here. That's all there is to it."

"Right. That's why you spent more time glaring at me than watching the movie."

"I just don't want him being taken advantage of."

"I may 'get around', but I don't set out to hurt people. If Kurt wants a relationship, then that's not a problem. If he's just looking for a one night thing, then that's _definitely_ not a problem."

"You don't even know him."

"Oh, and you do?"

"Of course I do. Best friends, remember?"

"I don't mean his favorite movie, or how much he loves fashion. I mean, do you know _him_? What makes him tick, what turns him on, why something makes him cry. That sort of thing."

"You're saying you do?" Blaine challenged, making sure to keep his voice down."

"No. But, I just started hanging out with him. I _can_ tell you that he jumps when something shows up suddenly. I can tell you that I was the first boy to hold him like that, maybe even the first person besides his parents to hold him. So, it's not much. But it's a start."

"I don't want you getting to know him in any sense."

"I don't care. If you can get him first, then he's yours."

"What?"

"You may not realize it yet, but everyone can see that you care about him, and not just as a friend. Goodnight, Anderson," Chad whispered before shutting the door gently. Blaine was left with a sleeping boy and thoughts zooming through his head at a million miles an hour.

He set about cleaning, picking up spilled popcorn and grabbing the movies to take back to his room. After making sure that the room would pass Kurt's standars, Blaine walked over to Kurt's bed.

"Kurt," Blaine said, shaking Kurt gently, "Come on. I just need you to get PJs on."

When Kurt didn't wake up, Blaine shook him a little harder and said "Kurt" firmly, causing the pale boy to jump and his eyes to fly open.

"Oh. It's just you," Kurt gasped, bringing his hand to his chest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's just the movies," Kurt explained as he rubbed his eyes and yawned widely.

"I uh, wouldn't have woken you up. I just figured that you'd want to do your skin routine and get real PJs on."

"No, I appreciate it. It's just going to be hard for me to fall back asleep now."

"Why?"

"The room's creepy enough without adding scary movies to the mix," Kurt sighed before sliding off his bed and making his way to the private bedroom.

"You could sleep in my room. Nick won't mind,"

"The floor isn't exactly the most comfortable place to spend a night. I'll just tough it out in here."

"I could sleep in here. I mean, you have an extra bed."

"I don't want to inconvenience you though."

"It's not an inconvenience at all. Besides, Nick snores. You'd be doing me a favor."

"Okay. Thanks, Blaine," Kurt smiled before shutting the door to begin his nighttime routine.

"I'm just gonna go get my stuff together. I'll be back soon," Blaine called through the closed door.

Blaine walked over to his room, carrying the stack of scary movies. He nodded at Nick before placing the movies on his dresser and beginning to strip his bed. Once Nick had noticed Blaine walk in, he had removed his ear buds.

"Dude, what's going on with Kurt and Chad?"

"You noticed? I don't know. Chad's interested, and I think Kurt might be heading there. But Chad's…"

"I know. But I don't think Kurt would, uh…"

"Give it up?" Blaine supplied, "No, I don't think he would either. But I'm gonna talk to him about it tonight."

"Good. You're sleeping there?" Nick asked, looking at the pile of blankets and sheets in Blaine's arms.

"Yeah. The movies freaked him out. He doesn't want to be alone."

"Makes sense. Just don't forget about Warbler practice tomorrow. I know Kurt usually wakes up early, so it shouldn't be a problem, but if our lead and only countertenor are missing, I'm afraid that Wes will explode."

"I'll make sure we're there," Blaine promised as he checked to make sure he had everything he needed.

"See you tomorrow. Good luck," Nick called as Blaine walked out.

"Night, Nick," Blaine answered before shutting the door and making his way back next door to Kurt's room.

He walked over to the extra bed and started making it. Faintly, he heard the shower knob squeak as the water got turned off. A minute later, the door opened and Kurt walked out, surrounded by a cloud of steam. Kurt was holding a towel around his narrow hips and humming gently. Once he caught sight of Blaine, he stopped suddenly.

"Oh, uh. I forgot my uh, clothes. I didn't hear you… come in," Kurt stammered, grip on the towel tightening.

"Right," Blaine squeaked before clearing his throat and averting his eyes, "I'll just uh. Go into the hallway. Yeah. Give you time to, you know, get dressed." Blaine nearly ran into the hallway, trying not to stare at Kurt's defined muscles again. Once outside, he shut the door and leaned his forehead against the cool wood.

'_What the hell?'_ Blaine thought to himself. Before he could give more thought, Kurt was calling out that he was dressed.

Determined to avoid any awkwardness, Blaine entered and immediately struck up a cpnversation.

"So, guesses on who gets paired up?"

"Well," Kurt began, still faintly pink, "if it were to be assigned, that would be easy. But since it's all random, it's hard to make a guess."

"I bet Nick and Jeff get paired up."

"I hope so. Maybe then they'll realize that they're head over heels for each other."

"You think so?"

"What, that they're in love with each other? Of course. They're just too blind to see it yet."

"You say 'yet' like you know it's going to happen."

"Because I know it will."

"I hope so. Nick's been pining over Jeff for months."

"Same with Jeff. Told you. Head over heels. Anyway, it would be good for them to have a duet."

"Do you know why they're called duets?"

"Why?"

"Because you can't _du-et _alone!" Blaine laughed loudly at his own joke.

"Yes, very clever, Blaine." Kurt responded sarcastically with a small smile.

"I thought it was funny. You did too. I can see that smile," Blaine pouted.

"I know," Kurt's smile broadened at Blaine's dejected expression.

"Are you going to be able to sleep alright?"

"Yeah. I should be fine. Thanks for staying here tonight. Even though it _was_ your fault."

"How was it _my_ fault?"

"The marathon was your idea."

"You're the one who said it was okay!" Blaine laughed.

"Either way. If I have nightmares, I'm waking you up too," Kurt laughed as he climbed into bed, Blaine following suit.

After reaching over to turn off the lamp, Kurt bid Blaine goodnight, which Blaine returned before turning on his side and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: There you go! Chapter 1, done. (Which rhymes, by the way. Hmm.) I already have chapter 2 planned out in my head. I'm not sure if there will be more than 2 chapters on this, since I really only wanted it as a one-shot to begin with. Either way, there will be at least one more chapter on the way. Thanks!


End file.
